Un plateau de scones et une tasse de thé
by Rovarandom
Summary: Les relations entre frères sont parfois (souvent) compliquées. Entre les Kirkland, ce n'est qu'un cercle vicieux de haine et d'amour refoulé qui se tourne sans cesse. Ainsi, une visite pour du travail peut vite se transformer en regrets. Des deux côtés. One-Shot.


_Bonjour (enfin pour le coup bonsoir) à tous ! Je n'avance pas beaucoup dans le chapitre 3 de « Just the way you are » en ce moment, parce que je ne suis pas très motivée. Par contre, j'ai eu cette petite idée de One-shot ce matin, et vu qu'elle est revenue plusieurs fois me titiller, j'ai décidé de la concrétiser. _

_Voici donc (encore) une petite histoire sur les frères Kirkland. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais d'écrire sur eux. _

_J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer : **Himaruya Hidekaz possède Hetalia, mais vu que Cymru est un fanmade, je m'en porte garante o/

**Personnages : **Arthur Kirkland/**Angleterre** et Cymru Kirkland/**Pays de Galles** (Alister/**Écosse** et Elwyn/**Irlande** sont mentionnés)

* * *

Cymru soupira devant la porte de son petit frère. Il devait traiter des dossiers avec lui concernant leurs deux pays, surtout le sien, et la quantité de travail fournir était telle qu'il devait rester avec lui un certain temps. Arthur avait refusé de se déplacer, bien sûr. L'anglais préférait être chez lui, où il se sentait plus… en sûreté. Maître des lieux.

En un sens, le gallois le comprenait.

Il frappa quelques coups à la porte en vieux bois. Pas de réponse. Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il était pourtant certain que son frère se trouvait là, ce dernier lui avait confirmé l'heure avant que Cymru ne prenne son train.

L'aîné des deux décida d'entrer tout de même. La porte non fermée à clé ne fit que confirmer son doute : Arthur était bien dans la maison.

Après une courte exploration, il trouva enfin le blond : dans son jardin, les poings serrés, le regard haineux fixé dans le vide et… le visage poisseux de son propre sang.

Le cadet leva son regard sur lui, et celui-ci s'assombrit davantage.

-Vous avez tous décidé de venir me faire chier aujourd'hui ? fit le plus jeune avec hargne.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Je rappelle que je suis venu pour bosser, pas pour m'amuser, répliqua le brun sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Arthur haussa les épaules en reniflant avec mépris. Il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, et Cymru soupira intérieurement.

Il ne comptait pas afficher une quelconque inquiétude envers son frère, cela faisait des siècles et des siècles qu'il dissimulait ses émotions à Arthur.

À en juger par sa remarque, l'un de leurs grands frères était venu chercher querelle à Arthur. Lequel n'en était pas ressorti victorieux, de toute évidence.

-Elwyn ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? lâcha simplement le blond avec dédain.

-Pas d'énervement ? Alister alors.

Il ne récolta qu'un regard mauvais, ce qui indifféra complètement le gallois.

Cymru n'avait jamais levé la main sur Arthur, c'était bien le seul de ses trois aînés. Cependant, il l'avait ignoré, rabaissé et lui avait lancé des malédictions sans vergogne. Arthur en voulait bien plus à Elwyn et Alister, mais il savait parfaitement que le blond ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Cymru enleva son long manteau noir qu'il posa sur la chaise blanche de jardin, posa sa sacoche et vint devant Arthur, toujours assis, puis croisa les bras.

L'anglais haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Cymru fit un geste vers le haut avec sa main.

-Lève-toi. Je ne veux pas travailler avec toi alors que tu es dans un état déplorable. En plus tu vas tâcher ma chemise blanche.

-Tu peux aussi aller te faire foutre, Cymru.

L'aîné ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille là et abattit sa main sur le col d'Arthur et le leva de force pour le pousser brusquement vers l'avant.

-Avance et tais-toi.

Arthur le repoussa brutalement.

-Ne me touche pas ! cracha-t-il, le regard plein de haine.

Son regard était d'une telle intensité que le gallois ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, la main toujours en l'air. Arthur se détourna alors et rentra dans la maison.

Bien que rien ne lui garantissait que son cadet comptait aller soigner ses blessures, le brun se doutât que c'était le cas, et il alla se préparer un thé dans la cuisine -dans un état déplorable, par ailleurs- de son hôte.

Il avait beau adorer son grand frère, Cymru aurait aimé qu'il ne vienne pas titiller le plus jeune de la fratrie, cette fois-ci. Travailler (et supporter!) un Arthur plein de colère à cause d'une défaite face à l'un de leurs frères ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Le blond était bruyant, absolument pas coopératif, pénible et ennuyeux, dans ces cas-là.

Il soupira en laissant tomber deux sucres dans le liquide ambré, qu'il porta à ses lèvres après s'être posé sur un fauteuil du salon.

Les fées de la maison vinrent alors le voir, toutes joyeuses, pour le saluer.

-Bonjour _pretties _! sourit-il largement.

Il tendit sa main libre pour que les petites créatures magiques s'y posent, et commença à discuter avec elles, de tout et de rien. Les demoiselles aimaient beaucoup Arthur, mais malgré les relations très tendues qu'il entretenait avec ses frères, elles aimaient énormément ces derniers aussi. Après tout, il y avait extrêmement peu de personnes qui pouvaient encore les voir et converser avec elles.

Arthur, après avoir pansé ses blessures, se rendit dans le salon en y entendant des bruits de conversation.

Son cœur se remplit un peu plus d'amertume en voyant Cymru, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, conversant avec ses amies.

Il se figea quelques instants, puis, cette vision l'insupportant, il se détourna et monta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Alister était venu une heure plus tôt chez lui afin de lui réclamer un livre de magie. Ce livre appartenant à Arthur, ce dernier avait refusé. S'en était suivi une dispute de plus en plus virulente, qui s'était terminée en bagarre. L'écossais étant bien plus grand et massif que le blond, Arthur avait perdu la bagarre et son livre. Il était à peu près certain qu'il ne reverrait jamais ledit livre.

Mais pire que sa défaite et la douleur, les remarques toujours blessantes de son frère, ainsi que son regard méprisant et son sourire moqueur l'avaient encore blessé.

Il fut un temps, Arthur admirait son plus grand frère. Il avait de très très vagues souvenirs où celui-ci avait pris plus ou moins soin de lui quand il était très jeune.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que toute la méchanceté dont le roux avait fait preuve par la suite avait été plus dure à supporter que celles de ses frères gallois et irlandais.

En parlant de ce dernier, le nom de ce dernier venait de s'afficher sur son portable. Arthur ouvrit le SMS pour y lire :

« _Alors, il paraît qu'Alister t'a encore bien amoché, le minable ? _»

Arthur serra le poing à s'en faire mal aux doigts et lança le téléphone, de rage, contre le mur. L'objet s'y écrasa et retomba au sol en plusieurs morceaux.

L'anglais s'allongea sur son lit et rabattit vivement sa couette sur lui.

Il détestait ses frères, il les haïssait, il aurait voulu qu'ils n'existent plus et qu'ils disparaissent définitivement de sa vie.

Le blond s'était vengé de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir durant l'enfance, et les avait conquis tous les trois.

À cette époque… il était encore assez jeune pour croire qu'agir ainsi les forcerait à l'aimer. Cela n'avait été que pires. S'ils ne pouvaient (sauf pour Elwyn qui avait réussi à reprendre en grande partie son indépendance) redevenir libres et des pays à part entière, ils se vengeaient d'une autre manière.

Arthur regrettait de les avoir conquis. De ce fait, il était obligé de les côtoyer. Et cela, il n'en pouvait plus. De toutes les nations, ils étaient celles qui le haïssaient le plus. Il en était sûr, cela se voyait dans leurs regards. Il n'y avait pas une once d'amour pour lui dans leurs cœurs, il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Il fut surpris de sentir une goutte d'eau rouler le long de son nez, et y porta la main. Cette dernière fut immédiatement mouillée.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Le blond essuya vivement ses joues avec colère. Pourquoi pleurait-il pour ces crétins ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de ces trois-là, de toute façon !

Lui aussi il les détestait ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'une envie : que Cymru s'en aille rapidement de chez lui, car Arthur n'avait aucune envie de travailler avec le brun.

Se blottissant encore plus dans sa couette, il essaya de toutes ses forces de s'endormir pour ne plus penser à ses aînés.

Cela lui faisait toujours trop mal, et cela amenait un arrière-goût amer dans sa gorge nouée.

Cymru monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur après un petit moment passé à discuter avec les fées.

Il entrouvrit silencieusement la porte et avisa la boule sous les couvertures. Puis, il remarqua le portable explosé contre le mur et il soupira.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire de détruire un objet onéreux ?

-Tu enverras la note à ce _fucking bastard_ d'irlandais ! cracha Arthur. Dégage de ma chambre !

Le gallois s'exécuta sans un mot. Il adorait énormément Elwyn, mais lui et son tact tombaient encore au mauvais moment. Le roux buveur de bière avait dû envoyer un message désagréable à Arthur, ce qui n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa colère.

C'est en soupirant une nouvelle fois que Cymru sortit de la maison.

Les fées le regardèrent revenir une bonne heure plus tard et s'enfermer dans la cuisine en haussant un sourcil.

Ces Kirkland étaient parfois vraiment bizarres, pensèrent-elles.

Il était vingt-deux heures et Arthur n'était toujours pas redescendu. Cymru lâcha du regard la montre à son poignet et reporta son regard sur la rue obscure. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était accoudé à la fenêtre, pensant à toutes sortes de choses.

Mais une seule d'entre elles revenait sans arrêt. Le regard qu'Arthur lui avait lancé… ses paroles aussi…

«_ Ne me touche pas ! »_

Le brun ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit sur un regard triste.

-Depuis quand me hais-tu à ce point, petit frère ? murmura-t-il en un soupir.

Ce regard lui avait fait… vraiment du mal. Plus que ce qu'il n'aurait imaginé. C'était la première fois qu'Arthur le regardait avec tant de haine dans le regard. Sans rien d'autre que ça.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé se voir ainsi dans ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais pensé être un monstre aux yeux de son petit frère.

Certes, il n'était pas le responsable de sa colère, mais il savait que la haine de ce regard lui était tout de même destinée.

Il les haïssait véritablement, lui, Elwyn, et Alister. Et ils en étaient tous les trois… non, tous les quatre responsables.

Alister et Elwyn ne voulaient pas le reconnaître, mais un jour, eux aussi en souffriraient.

Ils en souffriraient tous bien plus qu'à présent.

Ils étaient frères après tout… Cymru se souvenait parfaitement du temps où leur mère n'avait pas encore disparu, cédant la place à Arthur. Il se souvenait de ce bébé blond dans son berceau, qu'il aimait contempler, et avec lequel il avait hâte de jouer, du haut de ses cinq ans physiques.

Résigné et essayant tant bien que mal de chasser ses sombres pensées, Cymru alla griffonner quelques mots sur un morceau de papier, et sortit de la maison.

Cela ne servait à rien de rester. Arthur ne voulait pas de lui en ces lieux, et le plus jeune avait de toute évidence besoin d'être seul. Le gallois comptait respecter ce choix, et se dirigea vers la gare la plus proche. Aller tirer les oreilles de ses deux aînés avant de s'enfiler quelques bières en leur compagnie semblait être un bon plan.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla, il était calmé mais avait toujours beaucoup de rancœur en lui. Le blond descendit les marches de l'escalier menant à la salle de séjour, empêtré dans sa robe de chambre, les yeux rouges et gonflés, les cheveux en pétard, et les pansements de travers.

Il haussa bien haut ses épais sourcils en voyant un téléphone flambant neuf, dans une coque de protection, sur la table. Il ouvrit la coque, pensant que son frère avait dû oublier de garder son portable sur lui, mais un papier en tomba.

Il le ramassa et le lut.

« C'était idiot de casser le tien, tu sais parfaitement qu'on a besoin en cas d'urgence vu notre statut. Et n'oublie pas d'appeler Francis, il doit sûrement s'inquiéter du fait que tu ne lui répondes plus. »

Arthur ne sut pas comment réagir. Son frère lui avait acheté un nouveau téléphone ? Non, il devrait rêver. Ou, plus probablement, ce dernier viendrait sûrement lui demander de le rembourser. Rien à voir avec un geste de générosité -ses frères et le mot « générosité » étant des oxymores- surtout vu le mot peu aimable.

Agacé, il se rendit dans la cuisine, et se figea.

Un plateau rempli de scones -pas brûlés- trônait au milieu de la table, à côté d'une boîte de thé et d'une tasse propre. Un nouveau mot était apposé contre le plateau, et il le prit, les doigts un peu tremblants.

« Mon gouvernement m'a appelé en urgence. Je repasserai travailler sur nos dossiers dans quelques jours. Prends soin de toi, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer le baby-sitter à mon retour.

Cymru. »

Les fées observèrent Arthur manger un scone, puis deux, puis trois, sans rien dire, les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsqu'il remarqua leurs sourcils bien hauts par rapport à leurs yeux, il détourna le regard.

-Je les mange uniquement pour ne pas gaspiller de la nourriture ! Pas parce que c'est délicieux ! D'ailleurs, c'est immonde ! Je suis sûr qu'il essaye de m'empoisonner !

Les créatures magiques retinrent un sourire attendri devant les joues toutes rouges de l'anglais, et son appétit devant le plateau de scones, sa tasse de thé à la main.

Si seulement les quatre frères pouvaient, un jour dans leur vie, être moins bornés…

* * *

_Voilà ! Je ne sais pas trop si on peut ranger cet OS dans le Hurt/Comfort, mais bon. Il y a plus triste comme fin. :p _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !_


End file.
